Enjoy The Ride
by lissianne
Summary: This story is a follow up to Get Your Motor Runnin' **wink wink**


I own nothing of Major Crimes, I just borrow the characters from time to time.

Unfortunately, all mistakes are my own

Enjoy the Ride

The rumble of the engine and the wind in her face gave her a feeling of freedom she never knew possible. She sang along to the radio." Freedom's just another word for nothing left to lose"… oh Janis, there is so much to lose but so much to gain, Sharon thought.

After her first experience on the back of Andy's bike last week, Sharon was all too willing to accept his invitation for a weekend trip up the coast.

Last night she was excitedly packing an overnight bag. Jeans, t shirt, sweat shirt, swimsuit, something to sleep in. Wait, what? A weekend away would certainly come with expectations. Why had that not crossed her mind before… before it was too late to back out. Panic overtook her. So much so that she called Andrea for drinks and advise.

"Just breathe. It's not a big deal. What do you usually wear?" Andrea asked.

Sharon took a large sip of wine. " A plain night gown or yoga pants and a t-shirt."

"Ok," she sighed, " what do you have that doesn't say I'm single and I live with a cat?"

Sharon rolled her eyes.

"Hmm, I have a short pink silk nighty with a matching robe." She said hesitantly. "But I don't want to appear…. Um too forward."

"You are kidding right?"

"What if I don't remember how? It's been a long time. Is it possible to forget?" Sharon took another large sip of wine.

Andrea looked at her with her famous wide eyed stare. "You don't forget. It's like riding a bike. You get on, peddle like hell and enjoy the ride."

As they left the bar, Andrea gave Sharon a hug. "Have a great time, and I hope you peddle until your legs are numb."

She came back to reality when she noticed Andy looking at her in the rear view mirror. He gave her a quick smile.

Sharon's past emotional and for the most part physical, attachment had been limited to Jack. There had been a couple one night stands, mostly to heal her bruised and battered ego that came with loving a man who couldn't love her in return. It brought her comfort in the moment, but lying in an empty bed in the middle of the night, the loneliness physically ached in her heart. She found it easier to avoid entanglements altogether. Entanglements, is that what she was creating now? She couldn't help but wonder.

She wrapped her arms around Andy. He was a man that could give her both emotional and physical satisfaction and that excited and terrified her.

"You were lost in thought back there," Andy said as he untied their bags.

"You were right, being on the road is a good place to get your thoughts in order," she replied.

"So did you get it all figured out?" he asked.

"Not at all." she replied.

He draped the bags over his shoulder and held out his other hand to her as they walked up the steps to the cabin.

The cabin had a huge wrap around porch. There was a fire pit in back. They were completely secluded. He unlocked the door and held it for her to enter. It was quaint and cozy with all of the amenities a city girl roughing it in the forest would want.

She felt the knot in her stomach tighten. What now? She thought.

"I'm tired of all the riding," Andy said. "Do you want to take a walk?"

Sharon sighed a sigh of relief. "Love to."

He handed her a sweater and took her hand.

Canopies of leaves covered the narrow trails. A breeze rustled through the trees.

"Are you ok?" Andy asked. "You seem quiet."

Without thinking, the words came spilling out like a floodgate she couldn't close. "I'm nervous. I'm excited. I'm terrified." She stared at the ground. " I don't know what you expect."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know." She paused.

He gave her a blank stare and shrugged.

"Sex. I'm talking about sex. There, I said it." She took a deep breath. " What if I don't get it right? What if I don't satisfy you?" She folded her arms across her chest and shrugged. "You know, your reputation precedes you."

"That's just crazy." Andy shook his head. "Look, no pressure. I'm satisfied just being with you. As far as my reputation, well it was overrated and exaggerated."

"Seriously Andy, what if I suck?"

He quirked his brows" That's fine with me too."

When she realized what she said, her face reddened and they laughed until the tears rolled down their cheeks.

They reached the cabin as the darkness was settling around them.

"I think I'll freshen up." Sharon said.

"Wait." Andy reached in his bag and pulled out a medium sized white box with a purple lace ribbon. Hesitantly, he placed it in her hands.

She opened the box and pulled out a purple lace negligee. It had spaghetti straps and a handkerchief hemline. It was simple and sexy, yet modest.

"It's beautiful. Oh Andy, you have exquisite taste." She said as she admired the intricate pattern.

"Glad you like it. I guess I should admit I had help." He said.

Immediately, a mental picture of Provenza helping Andy shop for her sleepwear flashed in front of her and a look of horror spread across her face.

Andy quickly added, "The sales associate was quite helpful. I told her what I was looking for and she brought me this."

As she composed herself, she said, "I'm impressed you described this in such detail."

Andy ran his hand through his hair. "What I actually said was I want something that's sweet and sexy and looks good on the floor by the bed."

He gave her a crooked grin.

She brought her hand up to her mouth and muffled a laugh.

Sharon liked the way the lace negligee felt against her skin and how the fit accentuated her curves. She felt sexy, daring, and in love.

The bedroom was dark except for the candle burning on the dresser in the corner. Andy stood at the edge of the bed, his shirt still in his hands.

He tossed the shirt on the chair and reached for her.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered.

Andy kissed her lightly on the forehead. His kisses trailed softly down her neck. She tried to hush the moan that escaped her lips. He brushed his hands across her shoulders and slid the thin lace straps down.

As her nightgown fell to the floor, he looked down at it and smiled. "Perfect."

When she helped him off with his remaining clothes, he pulled her onto the bed.

Lying on their sides, face to face, he tucked her hair behind her ear. "Do you want to stop?"

Sharon looked into his eyes, without saying a word she rolled to her back, pulling him on top of her.

He rested on his elbows, stroking her hair. He caressed her lips with his tongue. One kiss followed another, each deeper, more urgent. His breath was rapid between each kiss. She found herself hanging on the edge, unable to breathe.

She raked her nails gently across his back while his hands traveled uncharted territory. When the neediness took over, he slowly parted her legs with his own. Safe in each other's arms, they explored roads they had not yet journeyed together. It felt like they had found home.

The End xoxo


End file.
